


My Sleeping Beauty

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: When Yuuri is found unconscious and cannot be awakened, a desperate Victor gathers their friends to hold a charity competition to pay for an expensive, experimental cure. Yuuri's friends skate their hearts out, but they will need a little help along the way. Bleach/Yuri on Ice Crossover





	1. The Endless Dream of You

Yuuri laid alone in his bed, his brown eyes closed and his breaths slow and even. Soundless. Just before dawn, the house was quiet and the last of the darkness clung briefly, before giving way to the light.

_I wish I could have gone with him. But Makkachin got into the pork buns again and Victor wouldn't leave unless someone he trusted would stay. Makkachin is almost well and I feel so restless and lonely without Victor here. I wanted so much to watch him compete with everyone. If there was magic in Victor's performances before, they have been celestial since we became coach and skater, also competitors…and also lovers._

_He almost refused to make love to me._

_Yuuri took a deeper breath, remembering._

_The door to Yuuri's room burst open and Victor carried him, bridal style, to the bed. He set Yuuri on his feet, gazing proudly into his boyfriend's eyes._

_"Yuuri, you were magnificent! First, winning the silver and then dancing with me without being drunk off your ass this time!" Victor laughed._

_Yuuri let out a little breath and sighed, smiling wearily._

_"I am sorry it wasn't a gold," he apologized, "I did give it everything."_

_"I could see that," Victor replied, curling an arm around him and bringing his lips to Yuuri's blushing earlobe, "You may not have won, but you surprised me. You surprised me with your love, my Yuuri. Now, let me reward you."_

_Yuuri grinned and looked around excitedly._

_"A pork cutlet bowl?" he laughed, clasping his hands._

_Victor gave him a helplessly amused look._

_"No, silly," he snickered, playfully slapping at his boyfriend's head, then pulling him close and seeking his soft, parted lips hungrily, "Your beautiful program seduced me. I want to make love to you."_

_Yuuri was sure that there was no part of him left without a dark blush._

_"Victor wants to make love to me?" he whispered, staring wide-eyed._

_"Well, the competitions are over for awhile and we are engaged," Victor reminded him, flashing his gold ring, "I think it's okay if we make love now, don't you?"_

_Yuuri's heart fluttered almost painfully in his chest and his throat tightened so that he couldn't answer. But, it seemed his calmer partner didn't need an answer as he spun Yuuri towards the bed and brought him down in a friendly tackle. He pressed his lips to Yuuri's, devouring his lover's sweetness as though starved._

_"Victor!" Yuuri panted between kisses, his trembling hands working just as quickly as his partner's to undress them._

_He froze for a moment as he felt Victor's warm, naked flesh touch his._

_"Yuuri," Victor breathed in a deeper, more sensuous voice as he looked down into his lover's brown eyes, "My beautiful Yuuri."_

_"Victor!" Yuuri whispered back, his heart skipping madly and his face breaking out in a sweat._

_"I don't know if I can do this," the grey-haired man confessed, his blue-green eyes softening._

_"Eh…?" Yuuri managed, "Wh-why?"_

_Victor's graceful fingers traced the curve of Yuuri's soft cheek and his eyes softened further._

_"You are so innocent right now," Victor mused, "I don't want to change you."_

_Victor made a little sound of surprise as Yuuri laughed and shook his head, turning it slightly, so he could kiss his boyfriend's fingertips._

_"My Victor has already changed me," he insisted, "so many times…and in so many ways since we first met."_

_Victor's graceful head tilted in thought and his eyes brightened again. He nuzzled Yuuri's cheek and slid a hand slowly down the length of his partner's slim torso, seeking his nether region to begin a slow and gentle preparation._

_"You are right, aren't you?" he chuckled, "Your skating has changed and you have changed while I have been coaching you. And…you have only become more beautiful and seductive. You tempt me too much. I want you, Yuuri. Please…close your eyes and surrender to me." ___

____

Yuuri sat up in bed, flushing at both the fact that he was naked and the way the memory of his first intercourse replayed itself so vividly in his head.

____

_We danced together that time when I was so drunk, and again in the exhibition after he guided me to the silver medal in the Grand Prix Finals. But this dance that we did without any clothing, the true joining of our bodies…_

____

"Ah…" he sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to the cool glass of the window by the bed.

____

Pretty snowflakes drifted down from the sky, leaving a frosting on the trees, cars and buildings outside of their home.

____

"Victor."

____

He heard a sad, little whine and turned to peek over the edge of the bed, where Makkachin rested on the floor.

____

_He won't sleep on the bed if it's just me…only when Victor comes home._

____

"Are you feeling all right now?" he asked kindly.

____

The poodle whined again and climbed to his feet, then hopped up onto the bed, pressing up against Yuuri and making him blush more darkly.

____

"Not when I'm naked!" he laughed, grabbing his yukata.

____

He wrapped the pretty blue creation around his slender form, then laid down, hugging the poodle comfortingly.

____

"Not to worry, Makkachin. Victor will come home to us soon," he promised.

____

The poodle gave him a little lick on the cheek.

____

"Do you feel up to a walk?" Yuuri asked, touching his fingers to the leash on the nightstand, "I need to stretch my legs."

____

The poodle grunted and rested his head on Victor's pillow.

____

"Okay, then. I will be back," Yuuri said, exiting the bed and walking into the bathroom. He emerged a short time later, clean and dressed in warm clothing.

____

He patted the dog gently on the head and headed out of the bedroom. He walked through the too quiet house and exited onto the busy St Petersburg street.

____

_It took some time to get used to living here, away from my folks and Japan, but my home is with Victor now. So, here I will stay._

____

The park was only a short walk, and he enjoyed the little snowflakes that drifted down and clung to his hair and clothing.

____

"Victor," he breathed softly as he walked into the park, "please come home soon. I miss you."

____

__

____

XXXXXXXXXX

____

____  
  


____

__

____

(A world away, in the heart of the Seireitei, Soul Society…)

____

____  
  


____

As he walked in steady, measured steps towards the captain commander's headquarters, Byakuya Kuchiki heard running footsteps behind him. He paused for a moment to let his white-haired comrade catch up, then began walking again.

____

"Toshiro," he said quietly, his grey eye glancing at his colleague, "so you were summoned too?"

____

"I was," the younger captain confirmed, running his fingers through the wild spikes of his hair, "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

____

Byakuya shook his head briefly.

____

"He did not say, however, he asked if my cousin, Tetsuya, would be available to assist as well."

____

Toshiro looked around, smiling in greeting as he spotted the barely visible outline of Tetsuya's waterform that followed a step behind Byakuya's shoulder.

____

"Hi Tetsuya. Didn't see you there. You're good at hiding."

____

Tetsuya's waterform faded, and he appeared at Byakuya's side.

____

"Ohayo, Toshiro-san," Tetsuya greeted the younger captain.

____

Byakuya gave Toshiro a curious look.

____

"So, you have decided to keep using your older form?" he inquired politely.

____

"Eh," Toshiro said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "actually, there's no deciding involved. I have just found that, after using my perfected bankai, I didn't go back to my younger form. So, although I prefer the younger form, this is just what I am now. I suppose I have to grow up sometime."

____

"Hmm," Byakuya mused stoically, his grey eyes betraying just the hint of a smolder.

____

The three reached the captain commander's office, and entered to find Shunsui Kyoraku standing near his desk, chatting with a tall, blonde-haired shingiami who wore green clothing and a green and white striped hat. Instantly, upon seeing the group entering, the two older men smiled. Tetsuya's cheeks warmed at the way the blonde man's eyes looked at him longer than they looked at the others.

____

"Byakuya, Tetsuya, Toshiro," Shunsui greeted them, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

____

"It is nothing," Byakuya said solemnly, "What is it that you need from us?"

____

"Out of town assignment," Shunsui explained, "The shinigami on assignment in Russia in the living world, was attacked and injured. He's going to be all right, but his recent reports indicated that there were hollows massing near where a number of living world ice skating champions practice and compete."

____

"The hollow leading the group seems to be a shapeshifter," Kisuke added, "It can masquerade as a human. We think it's in Saint Petersburg, laying low and seeking skaters with high ability, because advanced skaters often have powerful reiatsu. That's why a lot of them are revealed as talents when they die and come to Soul Society. Anyway, we need to get close to the powerful skaters, so I've gone ahead and used a few tricks to set Tetsuya and Toshiro up as newer skate champions who will be training in Saint Petersburg for a few months before the next big qualifier."

____

"Tetsuya and I are going to skate professionally?" Toshiro asked, blinking.

____

"Well," said Shunsui, "you both have the proper body type, and as a plus, you both wield water and ice powers. I figure that you already have some ice skating ability, ne?"

____

Tetsuya and Toshiro nodded briefly.

____

"So, Byakuya will be posing as your coach and Kisuke will pose as your personal physician, who travels with you, due to a tendency that your coach has to push you to your limits as skaters."

____

"That doesn't sound like so much fun for Tetsuya and me," Toshiro said, crossing his arms.

____

"It will be a little grueling during the first few weeks, while you have to learn your routines," Kisuke explained, "I have a few tricks that are gonna help you do that, but it will strain your bodies, so you'll be drained at the end of each day during training. By the time the next competition begins, you have to be able to perform at the level of these champions, without using powers that would out you as shinigamis."

____

"And while you are doing all of that," Shunsui added, "all four of you will be looking for the hidden hollow that is targeting these champions."

____

The captain commander glanced at Kisuke.

____

"Do you have things ready in Karakura Town?" he asked.

____

"Yeah," Kisuke assured him, "Everything's set up for us. We'll go now, if there's nothing else."

____

"There's just this," Shunsui said more quietly, his face reflecting unusual seriousness, "Be careful, all of you. This hollow is not just powerful, it's crafty. It injured and could have killed a captain level officer. I want him stopped, but I don't want to see anyone else hurt. That's why I've chosen the four of you. I believe you can do this. Get going now. I'll need an update as soon as possible!"

____

"Hai!" the four men replied together.

____

They turned as one and headed out of the first division headquarters.

____

__

____

XXXXXXXXXX

____

____  
  


____

_It's pretty out here, but it's lonely without Victor, Yuuri mused as he walked through the quiet park with his gloved hands in his fur lined pockets, I think, if Makkachin is well enough, I may go to join him in Spain. I want to be there to support him, if I can. I can't compete right now, while I am resting up for the US competition, but I can support him. And I love watching him. I may have gotten stronger and more skilled with him as my coach, but I haven't stopped being inspired by him. I still love the way he moves, the way he seems to radiate with light. It's almost like he's got some kind of magic, and he filled me with that magic when he began to coach me._

____

_Victor._

____

_My Victor._

____

A sudden, icy breeze swept around him, and Yuuri stopped, his brown eyes looking around questioningly.

____

_What is this?_ he wondered inwardly.

____

His hand touched his breast and his head bowed slightly as he felt something seem to change in the air around him. He turned in all directions, shivering as he studied the area of the park he stood in, and finding himself completely alone.

____

_It's cold for walking, I suppose. I wouldn't be out in this, but I needed to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. I'm usually not afraid to walk alone, even though Saint Petersburg is still new to me. Victor did warn me about going out at night alone, but it's strange for me to feel afraid to walk alone during the day._

____

He puffed out a little steamy breath, shivering again.

____

_So strange! What is this feeling in my chest and stomach? My heart is racing like it does before a competition, but there is no reason!_

____

_Am I afraid?_

____

He looked around again, swallowing hard as the feeling of danger increased. Sweat broke out on his forehead, and Yuuri turned to run.

____

It was then that he heard the roar of something monstrous.

____

"Wh-what is that?" he gasped, breaking into a run.

____

He heard an odd, swishing sound, then felt a weight that seemed to drop down and surround him on all sides.

____

"What the hell is happening? Help me!" he cried, closing his eyes and clasping his hands over his ears.

____

The creature he had sensed screeched deafeningly, and even though he couldn't see the attacker, he felt something slash at him, tearing the skin of his chest and shoulder, and sending him crashing to the ground.

____

"Help me!" he howled, trying to scramble away, but slipping and falling onto the grass.

____

Blood leaked into a growing pool around him.

____

_What's happening?_

____

_What did this thing do to me?_

____

He quivered and clasped his arms around his injured torso, listening as something scrunched on the snow crusted grass.

____

_Is it coming?_

____

_Is it going to finish me off?_

____

The air around him darkened, and he felt his consciousness begin to fade.

____

_Victor…I wish that…I could see you one more time._

____

Yuuri heard echoing voices, but could not longer make out all of the words.

____

_"…heard him screaming…"_

____

_"No, I didn't see anything."_

____

_"There's so much blood!"_

____

_"Is that Yuuri Katsuki?"_

____

The words faded out entirely and Yuuri found himself naked and standing on an unfamiliar ice rink, facing Victor, who skated towards him, screaming his name in terror.

____

On a practice rink in Spain, Victor felt a bolt like ice stab suddenly through his chest, and he collapsed onto his hands and knees on the ice, grabbing at the front of his clothing and panting harshly. He panted out one word, then collapsed entirely.

____

"Y-yuuri!"

____


	2. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor rushes to the hospital to learn Yuuri's condition. The Gotei team arrives and begins their work.

Victor's handsome face wore an intense look that seemed completely unlike him as he endured the seemingly endless flight back from Spain to Saint Petersburg. His finger tapped lightly against the earbud in his left ear as he listened to the news and watched the feed that played on the video screen in front of him. His heart ached at seeing images of Yuuri's smiling face and clips of his past performances.

"The skating world is in shock at the news that skater, Yuuri Katsuki, was attacked in a Saint Petersburg park near the home he shares with Victor Nikiforov. We go to our affiliate in Saint Petersburg, Russia, for the latest on this developing story. Jana?"

The image shifted to show a woman standing in a sea of other media personnel, in front of the hospital.

"I'm standing here, in front of the Saint Petersburg hospital where Yuuri Katsuki was said to have been brought for treatment last night, after a vicious attack that took place in a park near the home he shares with fiancé, coach and fellow skater, Victor Nikiforov. Hospital staff refused to release any information on Katsuki's condition, other than to say that he is alive, and that competent medical personnel are remaining with him around the clock.

Worried friends, fellow skaters, supporters and family have rushed to the hospital, and hospital staff have secluded them to wait for news. We were able to capture, here, the arrival of friend, Yuri Plisetsky with fellow skater, Otabek Altin."

Victor's eyes narrowed, studying the blonde youth's face and spying instantly the little hints of anxiety that others would easily miss. His eyes softened and he gave a sympathetic sigh.

"Yurio, my Yuuri would be so touched to see you worry for him this way. You've grown a heart, my friend. Let's hope that new heart is not broken, along with ours. Yuuri, please be all right. I don't know what I would do…"

His worried eyes turned away from the video screen, but he couldn't help seeing Yuuri's smiling face reflected against the smooth windowpane.

_Yuuri…_

His fingertip traced the lines of his fiancé's lovely face and tears threatened.

_Yuuri, please be all right._

As soon as the plane touched down, he hurried out and through the security checkpoint, then picked up his bags, his mind focused on one thing, and one thing only…to reach the side of his badly injured lover.

_I felt it like a knife through my heart when you fell, Yuuri. But I shouldn't be surprised it was like that. I've been feeling everything twice as much since becoming your coach and your lover._

_Your fiancé._

_You still owe me a gold medal to kiss, and a wedding when you win it. Yuuri, we are only at the beginning of our dreams. You wouldn't dare to leave me now, would you?_

He started to run towards a taxi, but skidded to a stop, looking around as a deep, male voice called out his name.

"Vitya!"

Relief flooded Victor's face, and he hurried to meet his coach, where the man stood by a dark colored limousine.

"What are you doing here, Yakov?" Victor exclaimed, "I thought you were still abroad with Yurio."

"We came back a day early to do a photo shoot," the elder coach explained, "I was approached about you and Yuuri doing one as well. The government is promoting the skating arts aggressively in advance of the next Olympics."

"Ah, right," Victor acknowledged, "I suppose that's a good thing. I'm sure Yuuri would agree, but have you heard anything? Anything at all? Are Yuuri's parents here?"

"They arrived a short time ago. They are at the hospital with some friends of yours, who were competing locally. Come now."

The two fell quiet as the driver quickly loaded Victor's bags into the trunk, then sped out of the airport, and across town to the large, central hospital. The driver headed past the large crowd near the front doors and to a guarded entry.

"May I see your identification, please," the guard on duty requested.

"This is Victor Nikiforov," the driver explained, handing over the documents, "He is here to see Yuuri Katsuki. We've already been given permission to enter."

"Go on, then," the guard answered, studying the documents for a moment, then handing them back.

The driver guided the limousine into the parking area, where Victor opened the door and leapt out of the vehicle, as soon as the wheels stopped turning.

"Vitya!"

He ignored his coach and ran into the building, looking around frantically and finding the nearest staff member, a middle-aged nurse, who started to speak to him sternly, then froze in recognition.

"It's you, Victor!" she exclaimed, "Come right this way. Yuuri's family is about to hear from the doctor about his condition. He did poorly during the night and was taken into surgery this morning. He needed a transfusion, which he was luckily able to get. But there was additional damage and bleeding that the doctors needed to see to."

"But he is alive?" Victor asked urgently, "My Yuuri is alive?"

"He is alive," the nurse confirmed as she guided him into the private waiting area.

"Vic-chan!" Yuuri's mother sobbed, running to hug him, "Thank you so much for coming back so quickly."

"I would have been here faster," Victor said, hugging her tightly, "but the only flight I could get had to make a couple of stops. I thought I'd never get here."

"You're here now, Vic-chan," Yuuri's mother said in a more collected voice, "Yuuri will be glad."

Victor started to answer, then felt all of the air sucked out of his lungs as a doctor and nurse appeared in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Please, sir, how is my son?" Yuuri's father asked as Victor held on to Yuuri's mother, unable to make his voice sound.

The doctor gazed at them for a moment through tired, but relieved looking eyes.

"Yuuri's body was subjected to a sudden shock that caused him significant blood loss," he explained, "We were able to stop it, but struggled during the night when it began to bleed again, unexpectedly. We have not been able to divine exactly what happened, but something was affecting his body's ability to heal itself. We struggled with that, and finally had to resort to additional transfusions and surgery, but we have him completely stabilized now, and his organs show every sign of continuing to be fully functional, despite the damage."

The doctor paused, a little sadness coming into his eyes.

"I know that Yuuri is a competitive figure skater, and I must be honest with you. Even though there was no damage to his arms or legs and he will, most likely recover fully, it may be difficult for him to continue at the level he is used to performing."

Victor's already pale face went white.

"What are you saying?" he demanded, "You are saying that he will have to retire?"

"I am saying that I can't be sure he can continue to do something that puts that level of stress on his body. Yuuri is still not out of the woods. We must wait for him to regain consciousness, and we must watch carefully for any signs of problems in his arms or legs that might result from the blood loss he suffered before."

"I thought that you said he was going to make a full recovery!" Victor cried, tears threatening, "But, now you say that…that…"

"I am saying that it will take longer to know the full outcome," the doctor said patiently, "Our staff will be with him around the clock to make sure he receives the best possible care, and we encourage you to sit with him, talk to him. It may help him to have you there."

"Which way do I go?" Victor asked, placing a hand on the doctor's arm, "Where is he?"

"He has been taken to the third floor, room 315. It is a private room, and three people may go in at a time to sit with him. I will be in to check his progress every few hours, and will come immediately if there are any problems."

"Thank you," Victor said breathlessly, turning and running out of the room.

He ran heedlessly to the elevator, then became too impatient and ran up the stairs instead.

Yuuri, you have fought hard to stay alive until I could reach you. It'll be okay now that we will be together. Just…just don't leave me!

He reached the third floor and dashed out of the stairwell, heading down the hallway and to a security checkpoint, where he panted out his name and was waved on. He closed the last few steps in a near panic, then slowed and stopped in the doorway, staring.

Yuuri laid on his back, slightly elevated and comfortably covered in a sheet and blanket. His face looked deathly pale and the only movement was the slow rise and fall of his breathing.

"Yuuri," he said solemnly, "I am here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Echoing footsteps sounded in the precipice world as the four shinigamis assigned to Saint Petersburg headed quickly to their destination. Toshiro ran alongside Tetsuya as Byakuya and Kisuke led.

"What's gotten into them?" Toshiro mused, "That hell butterfly Byakuya got must have been bad news."

"A skater was injured," Tetsuya panted softly, "and it was a highly ranked skater. A fourth division healer was in the area and infiltrated the surgery team. He was able to quietly rid the skater's body of damaging reiatsu that was slowly killing him, but there was damage that requires a different type of healing. I think I will be asked to assist, using my waterforms."

"Your waterforms?" Toshiro asked, blinking, "How will they…?"

He broke off as the group reached the exit point and Kisuke opened the doorway.

"Now remember," Kisuke warned them, "an advance team has already used the adjustor to very slightly shift reality so that we'll fit in. Byakuya, you are a former skater who was expected to become a world champion, but who was forced out of competition by injury. Instead, you now coach your cousin, Tetsuya, who has shown promise, but you have carefully protected as he developed. This will be Tetsuya's first entrance into the men's division. Toshiro is another promising student who you coach. You are on friendly terms with the family of the skater, whose name is Yuuri Katsuki."

"He is Japanese?" Tetsuya noted.

"Yes, and you know each other because you have, on occasion, trained at the ice rink in Japan that he has used. Yuuri is engaged to another male skater, Victor Nikiforov, whom you also know as an inspiration for your own skating. We'll be going to the hospital, and we should be on the hospital's list of approved visitors. I am listed as a well-known consultant, who is friends with you, Byakuya, because I was the consulting doctor who helped when you suffered your injury. Just play it cool and let the devices I gave you feed you any information you need so that no one figures out who we really are."

The group stepped out of the senkaimon and into a park, a short distance from the hospital, where they paused briefly to enter their gigais, before heading to the hospital. They hurried inside and were swiftly greeted and hurried through security.

"Yuuri's family is taking turns visiting him," the nurse guiding them informed them, "Doctor Urahara, I will take you to consult with Yuuri's physician. Yuuri's parents have asked for the other three of you to be brought to them. Victor is with Yuuri now, but you can go in to speak to him also, after you have spoken with Yuuri's parents."

"Very well," Kisuke answered, waiting until the nurse had led the others to the little waiting area, then following her down the hall.

"Ah, Byakuya-san! Tetsuya-kun! Toshiro-kun! It's so good you are here for Yuuri!" the skater's mother greeted them, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you," Yuuri's father said, bowing, "Yuuri will be glad to know you are here. He is not awake yet, but soon."

"We'll be happy to show you to Yuuri's room," the skater's mother offered, "Since Victor is not leaving him, two can go in at a time."

Toshiro smiled and took the anxious woman's hand.

"Why don't you two go, and I will stay here and visit?" he offered.

Yuuri's father led Byakuya and Tetsuya out of the waiting room and down the hallway.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said under his breath, "I want you to make physical contact with Yuuri and see if you can connect with him to better assess his exact needs."

"Hai."

Their guide stopped outside one of the rooms and left them to enter. They walked into the room and found Yuuri sleeping peacefully in the bed and his tired looking fiancé sitting silently at his side.

"Byakuya, Tetsuya, it's good to see you," Victor said in a weary voice, "I heard that you've brought Kisuke Urahara to consult?"

"We have," Byakuya assured him.

"I know that Doctor Urahara will be able to help Yuuri-san," Tetsuya encouraged him.

"I hope so," Victor said anxiously, "Yuuri has stabilized, but he is still unconscious. His body seems to be healing, but he just won't wake for us."

"That must be distressing for you," Byakuya said, joining Victor on one side of Yuuri as Tetsuya took a place across from them.

Tetsuya slipped a hand into Yuuri's, bowing his head as though praying silently. As Byakuya engaged Victor in conversation, Tetsuya loosed his reiatsu and carefully sought a connection with the unconscious man.

_If I make a good enough connection with him, I should be able to enter his inner world to evaluate it. Hopefully, when I enter, I will find Yuuri awake and able to communicate with me._

He found he had to carefully focus for several long minutes, but eventually, he felt the opening of the connection and was drawn down into the injured skater's spirit matrix.

_Every sentient creature has an inner world. Most think, when they enter, that it is just a construct of the mind, a mental retreat that they go to for reflection and thought. But to the shinigami, the inner world is a place where one also connects with the source of his power. Yuuri is a talented figure skater. It is well documented that humans who excel in abilities related to the elements air, fire, earth and water do so because they possess related powers that will develop more fully when they pass over into Soul Society. Yuuri may well have an undiscovered ability to manipulate ice or water. This will be useful while I am trying to help him._

Tetsuya felt the presence of heavy, driving rain as he passed over, into the injured skater's inner world.

_I'm not surprised that there is rain. Storms in one's inner world are often related to emotional or physical turmoil. The intensity of the storm reflects the level of challenge in bringing things back into a proper state of balance. I can feel that there has been a heavy shock to Yuuri's body, and I also sense that something is not right here. I shall have to make contact with Yuuri and investigate._

Tetsuya's blue eyes closed, and he focused on the place where Yuuri's spirit resonated most strongly. He headed through a cluster of trees and emerged near a large, frozen lake, where he spotted the skater kneeling on the shore and struggling with strange looking vines of some kind that seemed to be coming from beneath the lake's icy cover.

"Yuuri-san!" Tetsuya called out, hurrying to the kneeling man's side and touching a hand to his.

"Tetsuya-kun?" Yuuri inquired anxiously, "Tetsuya-kun, what are you doing here? Am I dreaming this? What's going on? What is this thing that tries to pull me under?"

"It's all right," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "I'm here to help you, Yuuri-san. Please, if you will just close your eyes for a moment. I will help you."

Yuuri gave him a look of uncertainty, but then nodded and closed his eyes.

Tetsuya's fingers touched the offending vines, and he instantly felt the source that laid beneath the surface of the frozen lake.

_Ah, the healer was able to remove the reiatsu of the creature that injured Yuuri, but that creature left a transformative essence that grew into this extension of itself. It remains here, deep down, continuing to feed on Yuuri's reiatsu._

Invoking his freezing power, Tetsuya gripped the tendril that had wrapped itself around Yuuri, and he breathed a soft command.

"Kudakero."

The ice covered tendril shattered instantly, setting of a chain reaction that rumbled through the area, cracking the surface of the lake and breaking apart the rest of the creature that had formed.

Behind Tetsuya, Yuuri opened his eyes and sucked in a surprised breath at seeing his acquaintance surrounded in blue light as Tetsuya's power swept through the area, cleansing it thoroughly.

"What was that? What did you do?" Yuuri asked in a frightened voice, "Is this really happening?

The skater looked down at himself, noticing for the first time, the glowing chain that extended out of his chest and off into the distance.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice shaking, "Tetsuya-kun?"

"It's all right," Tetsuya assured him, "Yuuri-san, please don't be afraid. That is just your soul chain. It connects you with your body. And I am just a helpful reflection of someone you know, who is here to help you find your way back."

"Find my way back?" Yuuri repeated in a haunted tone, "Where am I? Where is Victor?"

"Victor is right beside you," Tetsuya promised, "You are unconscious, and your mind is just working to try to wake your body. I am here to help, Yuuri-san."

Tetsuya focused on the broken ice of the lake in front of them. He first extended a hand, making the ice turn completely to water, then he froze the lake, making a sort of icy mirror that reflected the hospital, where the injured skater's body laid.

"Victor!" Yuuri gasped, reaching out, only to have his fingers impeded by the ice.

The rain around the two fell harder as Tetsuya knelt beside the distraught skater and took his other hand.

"Victor!" Yuuri cried again, running his fingers along the reflection of his fiancé's handsome face, "Why can't I go back to him? Victor!"

"You will be able to go back," Tetsuya said firmly, squeezing Yuuri's hand, "but you see the rain that is falling? There is still a storm here, which means that something is still not right. You need to try to stay calm and let your body and spirit heal. I know you're scared, but being calm will help to ease the storm."

"But, why is there a storm?" Yuuri asked, "What caused it?"

"There was a great shock to your body and spirit when you were attacked," Tetsuya explained, "The creature that attacked you…"

"It was awful!" Yuuri said shakily as he remembered, "I couldn't see it until just after it slashed me. It was huge, with sharp fangs and claws, and it had a hole in its chest. It screeched so loud the sound rang in my ears! I couldn't run. I couldn't even move. I was sure it was going to finish me off."

"It seems to have been distracted," Tetsuya surmised, "Luckily, you were brought to the hospital quickly and you are healing. But it is a problem that you can't wake. Yuuri-san, please trust me. You will wake up soon. And while you wait, I will do everything I can to protect and to help you!"


End file.
